


The Nanny

by dara3008



Series: The Nanny [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Nanny
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Character Death, for now its gen, i dont know yet, its a the nanny au, the kids are not derek's, they are laura's, this will be steter or sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really just wanted to sell some cosmetics. How exactly he became the Nanny of a sixteen year old sass princess, a potentially gay twelve year old and a mischivious, pretty wild eight year old he didn't quiet know.</p>
<p>Then there was the constant flirting of the uncle and the rare unbelievingly sweet gestures of the father. </p>
<p>Yeah, his life took a turn for the crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nanny

Checking his reflection in the little pocket mirror he got from the agency for the last time, Stiles took a deep breath. “Okay. You can do that. Scratch that, you _have_ to do that. This is your last chance, boy, you need this job.” Taking a second breath, he slowly stepped out of the agency’s car.

He couldn’t contain the slightly hysterical laugh that bubbled out of him. The Hale house… Well, the mansion was gigantic. And quiet beautiful, if his peasant eyes knew anything about architecture. “Ooookay.”

He grabbed the case out of the trunk and straightened up, stroking a nervous hand down his dark blue dress shirt. “Time to sell some cosmetics.”

Reaching the door, Stiles rang the bell. He didn’t have to wait for long and soon a really handsome tall man answered. He looked like a butler. A butler, honestly. This time he had to contain the laughter. This was import. “Hello, Sir. My name is Stiles Stilinski and I…”

"I have to say, I was expecting a… female." The - well let’s call him butler for now - said quiet condescendingly.

That was okay, they warned him that not every client is nice. “Yes, well, I’m kind of new and…”

The butler stopped him with a huff. “Well, do come in. I bet the kids would like to meet you.”

"Thank you, I… Hold on, kids?" Before Stiles could ask anything else, he was pulled inside by a strong grip.

"Derek’s office is this way. Before you get to meet the children you have to have an interview and we have to look over your resume." The man rambled on, the way he was talking wasn’t very butler-y, so maybe he was actually a Hale himself.

They reached a closed door and the man knocked twice and went inside, pulling Stiles along. “Hold on, I… What resume?”

He looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Well every Nanny has to show us a resume.” He said, as at the same time the man sitting at the big desk raised his head. And damn, another handsome bastard. With glasses. Damn.

"Is this the next candidate?" He asked in a brash voice. Stiles shuddered under the look. "I was expecting a woman."

"Yeah, that’s what I said, apparently he’s knew." The other man answered.

"Uhm, I… I think there’s been a mis…" Again, he was interrupted. This time by the loud voices of three children, stomping into the room.

"Dad, tell Isaac to give me back my scarf, I…"

"But, Dad I bought this scarf myself and…"

"Dad, I’m hungry, Uncle Peter was supposed to cook something half an hour ago…"

They all started to shout at the same time and while they kept on talking and talking, the second man - Derek? - tried to shout in between and the first man - maybe Uncle Peter? - only rolled his eyes and sat down.

Starting to get a headache, Stiles massaged his head and when the youngest kid, a little girl with dark long hair started to look like she was about to cry he had enough. Taking a deep breath, he let out a loud whistle, he used to call his dad’s police dogs over. “Okay, woah, shut your cake holes everyone!”

And they all did. ‘Derek’ actually looked like he was a second from murdering him, but at least the kids looked up at him with wide eyes. ‘Uncle Peter’ looked amused. “So, care to tell me what happened.”

The oldest girl, a blonde that looked about sixteen and was almost as tall as Stiles himself, looked unimpressed. “Who the hell are you.”

"I’m a guy who’s getting a headache from your screeching, so tell me what the problem is?" He wasn’t about to take any sass from a teenager, he was 26 damn it and he invented sass.

To his credit, she looked a little intrigued. ‘Derek’ also remained silent. The slightly younger boy spoke up. “I bought this scarf, Mister. It’s not her’s.” He said almost shyly.

The girl huffed. “And why does it look exactly like mine, Isaac? Wouldn’t be the first time.” She snapped.

Isaac was about to retaliate but Stiles cut in. “Is your scarf missing then? Because the last time I checked, they sold these paisley scarfs a bunch, maybe he just bought a similar one.”

"Oooh, a paisley fancier." Peter threw in.

"That’s… I…" The girl sighed. "No, I didn’t." She confessed and hung her head.

"Alright, then please do, so…?"

"Erica."

"Erica, alright. Isaac, please go with her and check." They both left while still snapping at each other quietly. "Now, are you Uncle Peter?" He asked the man who opened the door.

He raised his arms in mock surrender. “Guilty.” He - you really couldn’t call it any differently - purred.

Blushing slightly, Stiles cleared his throat. “Right, I believe you were supposed to make dinner for the young lady.”

"Malia." The girl said, but she smiled up at him a little mischievously.

"Very nice to meet you, Malia."

She giggled. “Likewise, Mister.”

Peter chuckled darkly and stood up. “Well then, young lady.” He offered her his hand, which she quickly took. “Let’s make some lunch, shall we?” She nodded and they both left the room. Not without a wink from Peter, though.

"Is he always like this?" Stiles asked the only person left in the room.

But Derek only stared at him with a mixture of wariness and aw. “What was your name again?”

"Uh… Stiles. Stilinski."

"Well, Mister Stilinski, you’re hired." He simply said, as if Stiles was dismissed with this.

Confused, he started to open and close his mouth for a second. “But I… I’m just a consmetics salesman.” He finally stammered.

Derek frowned. “How old are you?”

"26."

"How did you succeed to shut them up so well?" It would be harsh, but he sent such a fond smile out the door that Stiles was a little awed. As harsh as the man seemed, he sure did love his kids.

"My… My best friend has twins and my, well other best friend has a 14 year old girl that started to notice boys and a eight year old boy."

"You’re good with kids then?"

"I… I guess?"

"Do you drink?"

"Not more than anyone else."

"Smoke?"

"No."

"… Drugs?"

"No!"

"Would you do a drug test?"

"I… I guess, I…"

Derek took off his glasses and heaved a sigh. “Look, Mister Stilinski, we would have to have a real interview and I would have to get a resume from you but I just really need a Nanny for them and I’m being honest here, I’ve never seen someone stop a fight between Erica and Isaac this fast and Malia usually hates people.” He looked him straight in the eyes. “Interested? Because you can’t tell me you actually like selling cosmetics to old ladies for a living.”

"This was my first house actually." Blinking owlishly, Stiles sank down into the chair Peter was sitting before. "Can you give me a second? I’m just really kind of confused right now."

Derek gave him a sharp grin. “They tend to do that to strangers.”

Stiles huffed. “Oh no, believe me, I don’t mean the kids. They are kind of awesome actually. But this is just not what I was expecting when I left the house this morning.”

"Well… why don’t I accompany you to the kitchen, make you a coffee and me and Peter can tell you everything you need to know." The words were almost kind, so Stiles agreed and followed the man to the kitchen.

A two hour talk, a in lipstick written resume and a tour through the house later, Stiles had a new job.

He would start living with the Hales in a week.

Well, no one ever said life wasn’t full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some things I should mention. This was a spontaneous idea while I was watching The Nanny. I dont know how frequently I will update these. 'These' meaning, I'm planning to do episode like chapters, kind of like snippets of the life in the Hale house.
> 
> I will introduce the other characters after a while.


End file.
